


I can't help falling in love with you.

by qetbackhonkycat



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qetbackhonkycat/pseuds/qetbackhonkycat
Summary: just two soft boys slow dancing at christmas
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	I can't help falling in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that Can't help falling in love actually existed just so we can imagine Thomas and Richard slow dancing to it thank u bye
> 
> In no way am I a writer and this is probably 100% garbage but it popped into my head so here u all are. I'm gonna dip now bye
> 
> creds to @suklaakuppikakku on tumblr for the song idea!

It's Christmas Eve and a few days prior, Thomas and Mrs Hughes were discussing plans for over the Christmas period - well as far as someone can plan while in service.  
Mrs Hughes mentioned if he had anyone he would be spending Christmas with - he doesn't usually but she thought she'd ask all the same. After Thomas's expected reply of something similar to 'No, not this year I think, Mrs Hughes', she then went on to tell him what he is already aware of: the servant's Christmas Dinner and that he is very welcome to bring anyone if he so wishes. 

Mrs Hughes had been aware of the increase of letters Thomas had been receiving and the not so discreet smile he tried to hide when receiving them at breakfast. 

Thomas took the invitation on board and with a long deliberation with himself, he telephoned Richard that evening, with no hope of him actually saying yes as he probably already had plans with such short notice. Thomas left the phone call with the knowledge that Richard was planning on coming up on Christmas Eve and then spending Christmas and Boxing Day with his family, and wouldn't want to pass up on an opportunity to pop in on his sweetheart. 

The servant's dinner had now finished and after exchanging gifts, everyone decided to retire to bed, leaving Thomas and Richard sat, lit by the flickering of several candles on the dining table. 

A couple of years ago, Lord Grantham gifted downstairs with a gramophone for Christmas and subsequently, everyone occasionally pooled their money together to buy a record here and there and at present they had quite a substantial record collection.  
Richard had been eyeing it up all night, longing to dance with his beloved. He strode over to the machine and picked a record he saw fit. Turning back around, he extended his arm to Thomas, after walking a few paces, and beamed at the man in front of him. Thomas accepted, albeit, slightly overwhelmed in this display of pure affection - something he'd only dreamt of. Richard immediately pulled him to a warm embrace and they began swaying, drinking in each other's presence and not quite believing they were here in this moment, holding each other. 

The record was echoing around the room - Richard's choice of record, fitting for this moment between them, he thought. Prior to this, it was an unspoken understanding that they knew they had fallen in love with each other almost immediately, though the pair had never uttered the words aloud.

On spotting the record, Richard knew he had to play it to hopefully somehow convey the sheer amount of love he holds for Thomas. 

The record was reaching its chorus, they were wrapped in each other's arms, Thomas's head on Richard's shoulder. Richard leaned back a little and lifted up Thomas's chin to stare into the eyes of the man he was completely and utterly enamoured with. He held his breath for what seemed like hours staring at the man who his love for seemed to transcend the words he wanted to use. 

"I love you, Mr Thomas Barrow. Merry Christmas, my love."

Always one step behind each other, Thomas thought as a minute earlier, he too was trying to think of how to convey his feelings in one sentence for the man who's holding him close whilst humming softly in his ear. 

"Merry Christmas, Richard Ellis. I love you so."


End file.
